princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chinkycandie
Archive 2012 2013 Adminship You've stopped harassing my page for it lol :P But like I said if you ask for it in August you can have it. I trust you that you won't leave this wikia behind straight after. Still want it? Airgrimes (talk) 14:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I can be the backup since there are many pages up for deletion but no one actually checks them. I can be the wikia's page deleter :D I won't be on the wikia as often as I'd like since I'm still looking for lyrics, waiting for musical updates, and contributing to Wiki of Mana XD. There are some pages I've used the talk page to a few pages but no one replies to me. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry I've been really busy recently and I will continue to be busy for the next month which is why this took so long. Welcome to the Admin board. Basically, make sure you monitor people doing unnecessary things like changing characters profile photos for no real reason and changing big sections of pages that we've worked really hard on. You already know anyway lol but you get what I mean. Airgrimes (talk) 12:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the wiki when you're not around :) Chinkycandie (talk) Template Unfortunately there is no way for me to do this since there is no switch case in html. However I can create another template which will have the NPOT music on it. I'll name it Template:NPOT Album. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) If that works then that is good. I justed wanted to keep New separate from original. That's all. They are two different series. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Anikuji I did some research about the Anikuji Collection. It is actually a collection of merchandise sold at the Jump Festa. So in other words the Anikuji Collection 2011 should have other merchandise in it other than the christmas songs. Do you want me to rename the current one to Christmas Songs Collection? Here's the Anikuji Collection page I made: Anikuji Collection Oh and here is my proof : http://www.animate.co.jp/special/kuji/16/pc/ ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 18:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC) That works. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Favicon YAYYYY!! YOUR AN ADMIN!!! Now you can finally do what I've been asking Airgrimes to do (but he probably forgot to). Anyway could you put Prince of tennis favicon.ico picture as the favicon of the wiki! There will be another link when you visit the page. Click on it, and then save it on your computer. Then just go to the theme designer and upload it. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha. The very first thing I did was delete all the pages that were up for deletion. Since I'm still new to the updates of the homepage, where is the theme desiger (if that is from the homepage)? This is the first time I'm doing something like this XD Chinkycandie (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Aahhh don't be so harsh on me. I'm sorry about that KellyChocolate. But yeah, with Chinkycandie on board here with me you shouldn't have do long waiting anymore sorry about that. Airgrimes (talk) 16:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, you'll see a red line at the bottom of the screen when you visit the wiki. There should be a following, My Tools, Customize , and Theme Designer button there for you. Just click on the one that says theme designer on it and follow the instructions above ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 20:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded it and saved the changes. But I don't see any changes unless that is something you will do? Chinkycandie (talk) 10:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I see them. Okay so just in case you want to know I did the favicon and wordmark because I want to enter the POT Wiki for a spotlight on the Animanga wiki border. If you don't see it visit our homepage and scroll down to the end. Heres the icon if you can't see it on your browser: Just letting you know. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 22:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh. That's what its for hahaha. Still new to these kind of things.Yeah I see it :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey sorry it's been awhile since my last few edits. Been kind of busy lately with a few other wikis, and school's just around the corner too. :P Hope you've been having an easier time now that you're an admin. Congratulations for getting promoted! :) ShikiKira (talk) 01:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I was thinking you just gave up on the wiki :O You did make quite a few edits then stop all of a sudden. Wondering if something happened. Thanks for the congratualtions. The first thing I did was go on a deleting page spree. So if there's any pages you need to be deleted, you know where to find me! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I wouldn't give up on the wiki. I've just been busy. By the way, I was wondering if we can change the character infobox? I found one from another wikia that I'm working that can help standardize the infoboxes on the character pages. I already made the tempalte, and I'm just waiting for the go ahead. The template is Template:Character Info. Tell me what you think. ShikiKira (talk) 00:03, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh It looks good. But its a bit too blue. I like how its implemented in Ryoma's page but the dark blue is the only thing that bugs me. Maybe have it a lighter shade of blue? Chinkycandie (talk) 00:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yay. The background color is changeable, and I added a list of the different BBC code colors to the template page. I'll try to find a different shade for Ryoma's background. I'm actually thinking about making all characters from Seigaku the same color. The same goes with the characters from the other schools, but in their respective main school color. ShikiKira (talk) 01:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Just don't make the colours too dark! :P Chinkycandie (talk) 02:38, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying, but the other blues don't match well with the Seigaku colors, Mediumblue and Blue are the only two options that come close to their uniform colors. Rikkai's may end up pretty light because of the yellow... ShikiKira (talk) 02:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) And I'm thinking Higa will end up too dark too since they're purple. I don't think you'll have much issues to Shitenhoji or Hyotei. They're acceptable colours. You could have white font in dark colours and have black font in light colours. Makes it easier to read. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh Yeah, I think if you edit the character info box, some of the personal info can be deleted from the personal info section. No need for repeats. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Kay. I deleted the repeated info just now on the pages I've changed the infobox for. By the way what color am I supposed to use for Juzaburō Mōri and the other high schoolers that are affliated with one of the middle schools? Currently, I have the unaffliated high schoolers colored red, and the OBs like Nanjiro the same color as their middle school. ShikiKira (talk) 08:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Well since they're high schoolers, I think keep them as the high schoolers colour. Or mix them. Like have the high schooler colour but their middle schooler colour as the border. You will be mentioning which middle school some of the high schoolers are from so either way, it shouldn't be a huge issue. Someone like Yudai, who is a 2nd year high schooler from Seigaku, which is still blue. No need to change him. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so would Red background and middle school color for the text work for the high schoolers then? Need to add a high school row into the template now. ShikiKira (talk) 08:51, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, the color mixing doesn't work well in terms of appearance, so I'm opting with just plain red and white for the high schoolers. ShikiKira (talk) 09:07, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh well you tried. I was thinking maybe differentiate the high schoolers by jersey colour. How 1st stringers wear red and 2nd stringers wear white. It'll just a be a more plain background for the 2nd stringers though. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:28, September 6, 2013 (UTC) That's a good idea, but probably instead of white I'd used black instead. With white there's basically no background color at all in the infobox. ShikiKira (talk) 17:53, September 6, 2013 (UTC)